


Trifecta

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum Inflation, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Makaras get intimate and salacious with each other, Gamzee being the main focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trifecta

This is by far, the hottest shit you’ve ever gotten yourself into. Both your ancestor and your dancestor are fucking you senseless and you’re loving every second. Your ancestor has you on your back and your ankles in his huge hands as he rams his fucking enormous bulge into your nook. Kurloz is riding your bulge so hard that your moans and groans are practically pushed out of you every time he comes down. Your ancestor licks and nips at Kurloz’s neck as he fucks you and you can’t help but feel a little jealous. You want that mouth on you dammit. This is supposed to be about you!

"Are you enjoying yourself, little clown?"

"Yeah! Fuck yeah! Gimme more! I want more!"

"So needy."

Your ancestor releases your legs to pull Kurloz to his chest and off your bulge, making you emit a growl that trails off into a whimper when your ancestor pulls out of your nook. It leaves you empty and wanting and you sit up to see your ancestor and Kurloz nuzzling and purring at each other. The air feels dense and inky around you and you realize they must be communicating via chucklevoodoos. Those motherfuckers are having a private conversation right in fucking front of you! You just want to get fucked dammit! You whine and spread your legs wider, begging for them to ravish you again. That seems to get their attention.

Your ancestor rumbles a laugh before he leans over to push your legs up to your chest, causing Kurloz to press his hips to yours. His bulge slips inside your nook and you groan. It’s not as big as your ancestor’s but it’s still big enough that it makes your nook stretch nicely. Your ancestor moves his hips with Kurloz’s, guiding him on how he wants your nook fucked. You want more. You want that giant freakish thing your ancestor calls his bulge inside you. Kurloz pulls nearly all the way out of your nook and you shiver in anticipation as you feel a second pressure at your nook. Oh mother of fuck. Are they gonna… Yeeeessss!

 

Both Kurloz and The Grand Highblood shove their conjoined bulges into your nook slow and steady, stretching your nook beyond what you’ve ever felt before. You can feel the sweet sweet pain-pleasure shooting through your nook and up your spine. Kurloz growls low in his throat and your ancestor echoes the sound, only much louder. They must be feeling pretty motherfucking good themselves if how their bulges coiling frantically inside you is anything to go by.

"Move. Fucking dammit move!"

Your ancestor lunges his hips forward, taking Kurloz with him as both their bulges fill your nook to the brim before they begin to thrust into you as one. You moan high and tremble as you look down your body, your belly swollen and moving with their bulges inside you. It’s perfect! It’s oh so good and you can’t help but rock with their thrusts, trying to take them deeper inside you. You simply can’t get enough.

The room is full of your whining and moaning and their harsh panting and growling. Your nook spurts material with each movement they make and your bulge twists and turns between your and Kurloz’s abdomens. Your ancestor pants into Kurloz’s neck and bites down on him as he quickens the pace. Your shared color dribbles from the wound and down onto you and you do your best to lap at the wound, tangling your tongue with your ancestor’s. 

Kurloz makes a long grunting noise and you feel his bulge thrash about inside you as he fills you up. The extra stretch from the material filling your nook sends you over the edge. You howl and shake violently as you cum all over Kurloz and yourself. Your nook burns and buzzes with such white hot sensation and your ancestor fucks you faster, harder. You whimper and pant and Kurloz makes a whining noise muffled by his stitches as your ancestor continues to punish your nook. After a few more rough thrusts, your ancestor fills your nook with a breathy groan.

Your lower belly is distended from your frame and it hurts like a bitch. You love it though. It’s a dull pain that throbs with every breath you take, making your nook walls pulse around the bulges still inside you. When they pull out, you groan long and low as you’re left gaping and empty, spilling material on the floor and around you. Kurloz nuzzles your cheek and works the muscles of your abdomen for you, helping you push the material out. You trill softly at him as the liquid pours out of you. Your ancestor licks kisses up Kurloz’s back and you growl faintly, making him chuckle.

"Are you jealous of him or something, little motherfucker?"

"No, I just want that wicked tongue on me."

Your ancestor grins down at you and nudges Kurloz’s face away from yours with his own to slither his tongue in your mouth. You suckle and nibble on the long appendage and your ancestor rumbles a purr into your mouth. You hear Kurloz grunting and break the kiss to laugh at him.

"If you wanted some sloppy makeouts, you shouldn’t have stitched that mug of yours shut, brother."

Kurloz deadpans and your ancestor bursts into a fit of barking laughter. Once your ancestor has himself under control, he picks both you and Kurloz up and carries you both from the throne room, one arm for each of you.

"Time for ablutions, my little ones."


End file.
